Tyrannosaurus rex
|length = |weight = |eye =Black |status =Extinct |allies =None |enemies =King Kong Triceratops Cretaceous King Ghidorah |relationships =''Triceratops'' |controlledby =None |createdby =None |portrayedby =Stop-motion Toru Kawai Puppets |firstappearance =''King Kong'' |lastappearance =''Rebirth of Mothra III'' |roar =}} Tyrannosaurus rex is an extinct species of large carnivorous dinosaurs from the late Cretaceous period. A Tyrannosaurus rex famously appeared in the 1933 film, King Kong. Another was featured as the main antagonist of the 1977 film, The Last Dinosaur, and a T. rex also appeared in the film, Rebirth of Mothra III in 1998. Design Roar The roars for the T. rex in The Last Dinosaur were produced from a combination of Godzilla and King Kong's roars from King Kong vs. Godzilla & King Kong Escapes. History RKO Pictures ''King Kong '']]A ''Tyrannosaurus was among the prehistoric creatures living on Skull Island in 1933, when the crew of the Venture arrived on the island. While King Kong was trying to fend off a rescue party in search of his "bride," Ann Darrow, the T. rex attempted to eat Ann. Kong heard Ann's screams and rushed over to save her, battling the T. rex in a vicious struggle. Eventually, Kong gained the upper hand and pried the creature's jaws apart, snapping them and killing the T. rex. Showa era ''The Last Dinosaur '']] In this film, an individual ''Tyrannosaurus serves as the film's primary antagonist, stranding the humans after it disabled the Polar-Borer by throwing it into a cave. Heisei era ''Rebirth of Mothra III '']]Tyrannosaurus Rex hunted for a herd of Triceratops. It attempted to kill one of the horned dinosaurs but became a victim of Cretaceous King Ghidorah, which dropped the dinosaur from his grasp when Mothra Leo arrived. A ''T. rex and a Triceratops later witnessed the severed tail of Ghidorah burrow underground after he was defeated by Leo. Television ''The King Kong Show A Friend In Need To be added. Godzilla To be added. Kong: The Animated Series '']] To be added. Kong: King of the Apes in ''Kong: King of the Apes]] Trivia *Godzilla's appearance was loosely based on contemporary depictions of Tyrannosaurus rex, along with the characteristics of other dinosaurs like Stegosaurus and Iguanodon. *The Tyrannosaurus rex in King Kong is inaccurately depicted with three fingers on each hand. This is because at the time, it was unknown exactly how many fingers Tyrannosaurus had, and it wasn't until later it was discovered that it only possessed two digits on each hand. **As a tribute to the T. rex in the original King Kong, members of the fictional Vastatosaurus rex species in the 2005 remake possess three fingers as well. *In the 2005 version of King Kong, instead of a Tyrannosaurus rex, three similar dinosaurs called Vastatosaurus rex, or "V. rex," appear. According to Peter Jackson, V. rex is the result of Tyrannosaurus rex living isolated on Skull Island and evolving over millions of years. *The Tyrannosaurus suit from The Last Dinosaur would later be recycled in the 'Dinosaur Saga' in Tsuburaya Productions series of heroes and Tokusatsu. In Dinosaur Great War Izenborg, the suit was refitted with red glowing eyes and became Ururu, the Tyrant king, who was re-named Tyranis in Attack of the Super Monsters.The suit was later used in the series Dinosaur Warrior Koseidon, where it was used to portray various saurians. One of these saurians was dubbed Tyrannosaurus Jackie, which went about killing almost all saurians near him. *For the Tyrannosaurus suit in The Last Dinosaur, the suit actor's arms are placed above the head, controlling the head movement and the opening and closing of the mouth. *The Tyrannosaurus in The Last Dinosaur has the slowed down roars of the Ultraman monsters Red King and Zambolar, it also has the roar of Toho's King Kong. *According to an interview with special effects designer Shinji Nishikawa, in the film Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, Godzilla originally was to be revealed to have been a Tyrannosaurus rex prior to being mutated by radiation. However, Godzilla was later changed to a Godzillasaurus that was mutated instead.Shinji Nishikawa Interview List of appearances Films *''King Kong'' (1933 film) *''The Land Unknown'' (1957) *''The Last Dinosaur'' *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' Television *''The King Kong Show'' *''Godzilla'' (animated series) *''Kong: The Animated Series'' *''Kong: King of the Apes'' References Category:Showa era - Kaiju Category:Rebirth of Mothra - Kaiju Category:King Kong (1933 film): Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs